1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and a related control device, and more particularly, to a computer system and a related control device which controls power supply based on a power status.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the information era when computers can be found in almost every household, desktop computers can no longer satisfy the growing requirement by most users. As lightness, mobility and convenience is required, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and other mobile electronic devices have become more and more popular. For such mobile electronic devices, a steady and lasting power supply is one of the most important features.
Please refer to FIG. 1 for a diagram of a prior art computer system 10 including a power supply. The computer system 10 includes a main power 11, a backup power 12, an input/output board (I/O board) 13, and a computer host 14. The computer host 14 can be coupled to a connecting end 15 of the I/O board 13 via a connecting end 16. When the connecting end 16 of the computer host 14 is electrically isolated from the connecting end 15 of the I/O board 13, the backup power 12 supplies power to the computer host 14 and the main power 11 supplies power to the I/O board 13. When the connecting end of the computer host 14 is electrically connected to the connecting end 15 of the I/O board 13, the main power 11 supplies power to the I/O board 13 and to the computer host 14 through the connecting ends 15 and 16, while the backup power 12 does not supply power.
When the connecting end of the computer host 14 is coupled to the connecting end 15 of the I/O board 13, current flows from the main power 11 to the computer host 14 via the I/O board 13, the connecting end 15 and the connecting end 16 sequentially. When the main power malfunctions and fails to supply power, the backup power 12 can still provide power to the computer host 14. However, in the prior art computer system 10, the connecting ends 15 and 16 can only provide a one-way current path. Therefore, the backup power 12 cannot supply power to the I/O board 13 via the connecting ends 15 and 16. As a result, a user cannot access data stored in the I/O board 13 from the computer host 14 when the main power 11 breaks down. In addition, the pin number of the connecting ends is limited. If a part of the pins provide a current path in a certain direction, and the other part of the pins provide a current path in another direction, the amount of current is not enough due to the insufficient number of pins.